


Island In The Sun

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [187]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Based on a photo, Bottom Jared, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I ask for fic where Jensen and Jared spend vacation together - something based on this: http://41.media.tumblr.com/7ce55e6544881c0b7da0f59b77178392/tumblr_nyfp94lvKa1rkdwnqo1_400.jpg (non-au, anal, top!Jensen/bottom!Jared), please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Wheezer while writing this... so that's where the title is from.

**Prompt** : Can I ask for fic where Jensen and Jared spend vacation together - something based on this: http://41.media.tumblr.com/7ce55e6544881c0b7da0f59b77178392/tumblr_nyfp94lvKa1rkdwnqo1_400.jpg (non-au, anal, top!Jensen/bottom!Jared), please?

 

Jensen thought he and Jared really needed this vacation. He loved Dean Winchester, but man it took a lot out of him to act that way. He knew it was the same with Sam and Jared, so he booked a trip to the Turks and Caicos Islands. Danneel and Genevieve opted to spend the time at home, so the two lovers went without them. It would be nice, just Jared and their wonderful children. Sure, he and Jared still couldn’t be open about their love, but Jensen figured most people suspected anyways. Why not take a trip together?

They signed a couple autographs and took a couple photos, but when they reached the hotel room they were perfectly alone. They’d booked two adjoining rooms, one for the kids—and they loved having their own room—and one for Jared and Jensen. Just one king bed, it’s not like the kids would notice a difference. They were having a blast jumping on the bed, and Jensen made a mental note to leave an extra generous tip for the maid.

Jensen turned on a movie for the kids and shut one of the doors, so they could still hear the kids but allowed for a little bit of privacy. “Now I finally have you alone.”

Jared leaned back on the bed, a noticeable bulge in his pants. “What are you going to do with me, Mr. Ackles?”

“I have a couple ideas.” He crawled onto the bed and ran his hand over Jared’s crotch. “Our kids won’t be bothering us for at least 2 hours. We have a big bed all to ourselves and the Do Not Disturb sign on our door. We can do a lot of things with that time, Jay.”

“Why don’t you start by fucking me?” Jared suggested. “It’s been too long.”

“It’s been two days.”

“Yes, two days,” Jared repeated. “Two days and my ass misses you, Jensen.”

“Well I miss that tight little ass of yours, so I guess we should get this show on the road.” Jensen’s hands ripped open Jared’s shirt, little buttons flying everywhere. He didn’t care about that right now; all he cared about was the muscled skin underneath that shirt. Jared’s nipples were perking up and Jensen dropped to wrap his lips around one. He sucked and teased the little bud with his teeth and listened to Jared’s helpless keening.

“Please, Jen, I want you to fuck me!” Jared begged. He rutted against Jensen’s thigh and he could feel the thick erection.

Jensen peeled Jared’s pants off, then his boxers, and revealed a long, hard cock. Jensen licked up the flesh and then sucked gently on the head, pressing his teeth down with just the right amount of pressure. Jared bucked and his cock slid farther into Jensen’s mouth. “Maybe later,” Jensen said, pulling off. “If you’re good. For now, I want to fuck you.”

Jensen lunged for his suitcase and pulled out the lube and condoms, immediately pulling one on and squirting a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers. He opened up Jared’s hole one finger at a time, finding Jared’s prostate and teasing him gently. Jared moaned and Jensen clamped one hand around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. “You don’t get to come yet, baby. I still have a lot of time to play with you.”

Jensen spent an excessive amount of time opening up Jared, fitting almost his whole hand inside before lining his cock up and pushing inside. His cock fit nicely inside Jared’s tight hole and he let himself just sit there for a moment enjoying his boyfriend’s ass. “God, you always feel so good, baby.”

“Come on, don’t delay it any longer. Fuck me!”

Jensen started to pull his cock in and out of Jared’s hole, pumping his hips as hard as he could and slamming the headboard against the wall. There would probably be a dent but Jensen could just write a check for that. Wild, animalistic sex in a beautiful, tropical location, now that was priceless.

Jensen aimed for Jared’s prostate and kept up his rapid pace, one of his hands stroking Jared’s dick, the other pinching his nipples. Jared panted and his hands gripped Jensen’s shoulders and tried to pull his dick in farther. “Fuck, Jay, you feel so good!”

“Love you,” Jared moaned. “Love you and love your cock so much!”   
“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen grunted. “Gonna give it to you good, Jared!”

Their bodies felt perfectly in synch, Jensen’s cock sliding in and out of Jared’s lube-glistening ass until they were both orgasming. “Any chance the housekeeper won’t pick up what we did in here?” Jared mumbled.

“As long as our kids don’t,” Jensen groaned. “How much longer until they need us to entertain them?”

“I’ll give it 30 minutes.”   
“Time for a powernap then.”

When the kids did come banging on the door Jared and Jensen decided to take them down to the beach. They had fun digging in the sand and the adults groaned with the amount of sand that would be making it back into the hotel rooms. “Kids are messy,” Jared said. “Part of life, Jensen.”

“I just hate messes.”

“Like the one we left on the bed?”   
“Shh!” Jensen pinched Jared playfully. “Little ears!”

“Oh, we’ll just pretend it’s ice cream.”   
JJ got tired after a while and Jensen scooped her up. “Should we take the kids back?”

“Sounds good. It’s getting dark anyways.”

Jared watched Jensen walk down the beach with his daughter in his arms, the sun setting behind him. It was so beautiful out and his heart was filled with love for the man in front of him and all the kids surrounding them. It was exactly the vacation they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm exhausted right now, and i have a lot on my plate, so i'm not accepting prompts at the moment. i will try and wrap up the prompts i already have and work on getting those posted before accepting any others. thank you!


End file.
